gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ouvertüre
}} Ouvertüre ist die erste Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Will hört, dass der ehemalige Leiter des Glee Club, Sandy Ryerson, gefeuert wurde und übernimmt nun den Glee Club. Will startet Auditions, doch der Glee Club kommt schlechter an als gedacht. Als Will danach verkündet, dass er die Schule wegen der Schwangerschaft seiner Frau Terri verlässt, sind die Kids traurig, performen Don't Stop Believin' und Will entscheidet sich, nun doch an der Schule zu bleiben. Handlung thumb|left|Will möchte der neue Leiter des Glee Clubs werdenDer Schultag beginnt damit, dass sich ein paar Mitglieder des Footballteams, darunter Puck und Finn, rund um Kurt versammeln. Nachdem sie ihm erlauben seine Marc Jacobs Jacke und seine Tasche abzulegen, werfen sie ihn in den danebenstehenden Müllcontainer. Der Spanischlehrer Will Schuester kommt vorbei und erinnert Finn an seine Hausaufgaben. Wenig später bewundert Will den Trophäenschrank der William McKinley High School und entdeckt dabei eine Auszeichnung für die frühere und mittlerweile verstorbene Glee Leiterin Lillian Adler. Währenddessen findet auch eine Glee-Probe statt, bei der Hank Saunders beginnt Where is Love? zu singen und von Sandy Ryerson, dem Glee Club Leiter, am Klavier begleitet wird. Sandy berührt Hank während er singt, was die wenige Meter entfernt stehende und wütende Rachel Berry, sieht. Nach einer Spanischstunde sitzt Will zusammen mit der Vertrauenslehrerin Emma Pillsbury, dem Football Coach Ken Tanaka und der Trainerin der Cheerios, Sue Sylvester, im Lehrerzimmer. Will erfährt dass der Glee Leiter, Sandy Ryerson, gefeuert wurde und entscheidet danach den Glee Club zu übernehmen und geht deswegen zu Direktor Figgins.Will muss aber pro Monat $ 60 zahlen, damit der Glee-Club bestehen darf. Der hoffnungsvolle Will hängt eine Anmeldeliste aus: Vier Schüler bewerben sich - Mercedes Jones, die sich selbst als eine Diva bezeichnet, mit dem Song Respect; Kurt Hummel, der öfters von den Footballspielern gemobbt wird, bewirbt sich mit dem Song Mr. Cellophane; die stotternde Tina Cohen-Chang singt den Song I Kissed A Girl und auch der im Rollstuhl sitzende Artie Abrams bewirbt sich. Ebenfalls die ehrgeizige Rachel Berry, die schon zuvor im Glee-Club war, und sie ist auch der Grund warum Sandy wegen unsittlicher Berührung gefeuert wurde (sie hat ihn bei Direktor Figgins angeschwärzt, aus Rache, weil er ihr nicht ein Solo gegeben hat, dass sie eigentlich verdient hätte). Sie bewirbt sich mit On My Own und erzählt auch mehrere Dinge von sich selbst, zum Beispiel dass sie sich sicher ist später irgendwann einmal ein großer Star zu werden und dass sie zwei schwule Väter hat. Außerdem erzählt sie auch, dass sie jeden Tag ein Video auf ihre MySpace-Seite lädt und es ist zu sehen wie einige Cheerios, unter anderem Quinn, beleidigende Kommentare darunter schreiben Nach einer miesen ersten Probe ist Rachel auf Will sauer, weil dieser den in einem Rollstuhl sitzenden Artie als den Lead Sänger von Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat thumb|left|Sit Down You're Rocking The Boat ausgewählt hat. Artie meint, dass Mr. Schue eben auf Ironie setzt, aber Rachel meint Ironie hätte in einem Showchor nichts verloren und geht wütend. Will und Rachel sprechen nach der Probe darüber, dass sie einen männlichen Sänger braucht, der mit ihr mithalten kann, weil sie es leid ist, dass sich alle nur über sie lustig machen und dachte, dass der Glee Club etwas besonderes ist und sie dadurch auch etwas Besonderes wird, aber nicht unnötig ihre Zeit verschwenden will. Will trifft sich mit Rektor Figgins, der ihm klar macht, dass er die Aula nicht mehr benutzen darf, weil die Anonymen Alkoholiker diese für ihre Treffen brauchen und sie auch dafür zahlen würden. Will und Figgins machen eine Abmachung: Der Glee Club darf die Aula bis zu den Nationals verwenden. Wenn sie sich gut schlagen, können sie sie behalten. Wenn sie es nicht bis zu den Nationals schaffen, wird der Club nicht weiter bestehen. Außerdem muss Will das Nachsitzen beaufsichtigen, ohne dafür bezahlt zu werden. Später überrascht Will seine Frau Terri bei der Arbeit, die sich gerade darüber aufregt, dass einer ihrer Angestellten, Howard, nicht einmal ein Bettlaken falten kann. Er erzählt ihr, dass er von nun an eine Zeit lang später nach Hause kommen würde. Im Geschäft trifft er Sandy, der anscheinend davon weiß, dass Will der neue Leiter des Glee Clubs ist. Sandy hat damit kein Problem, weil er mit dem Verkauf von Marihuana, dass er verschrieben bekommt, seit er vorgibt Schlafprobleme zu haben, sowieso mehr Geld macht. Er drängt Will ein Päckchen mit den Worten, "Das Erste ist umsonst" auf. In der Schule fragt Will Sue, ob nicht vielleicht ein paar der Cheerios dem Glee Club beitreten möchten. Sie kann über diese Frage nur lachen und erklärt, dass sich die Glee Kids ganz unten in der Rangliste an der High School befinden. Cheerleader und Sportler allgemein sind hingegen an der Spitze. Emma gibt Will den Rat, sich ein paar beliebte Schüler in den Club zu holen, damit weitere angesehene Schüler diesem beitreten wollen. Mit Kens Hilfe spricht Will mit den Footballspielern über Glee. Zwar macht keiner der Jungs blöde Kommentare, aber als Puck sagt, dass er singen könne und Will ihn dazu auffordert, lässt er nur einen Furz ab und die Jungs johlen begeistert. Will hängt eine Liste auf, aber niemand trägt sich ein. Später hört er plötzlich Gesang aus dem Umkleideraum. Er findet Finn, den Song Can't Fight This Feeling singend, unter der Dusche und beschließt, da sich niemand freiwillig meldet, Finn zu erpressen, indem er ihm erzählt, dass ein Päckchen Marihuana - das Will von Sandy bekommthumb|Will und Emma unterhalten sichen hat - in seinem Spind gefunden wurde und droht ihm damit, die ganzen nächsten Wochen zum Nachsitzen zu kommen und natürlich einer Notiz im Zeugnis - wenn nicht sogar der Verlust seines möglichens Footballstipendiums oder den Ausschluss aus der Highschool. Auch wenn Finn sich nie daran erinnern kann das Marihuana genommen zu haben, schließt er - aus Angst seine Mutter könnte es erfahren - mit Will einen "Deal", dass er absofort der männliche Leadsänger der New Directions wird. In den Proben singen Finn und Rachel You're the One That I Want aus Grease. Will ist zuversichtlich, dass sie besser werden und so auch mehr Mitglieder bekommen können. Am selben Abend fragt er Terri, ob sie ihn auf eine Exkursion mit dem Glee Club zu den Gewinnern der Nationals vom letztem Jahr, Vocal Adrenaline, begleitet. Sie meint sie hat nicht genug Zeit dafür, weshalb Will ein Anmeldungsformular für eine Begleitperson im Lehrerzimmer aufhängt. Emma ist die Einzige, die sich dafür einträgt. Beim Footballtraining lügt Finn seinen Teamkollegen und besten Freund Noah "Puck" Puckerman an, weshalb er das Training am Samstag versäumt hat. Er meint, seiner Mutter wurde die Prostata entfernt. Beim Ausflug zum Konzert von Vocal Adrenaline stehen Rachel und Finn nebeneinander in der Schlange. Rachel meint, dass Finn Talent hat, weil sie es weiß, weil sie selbe Talent habe und vermutet, dass jetzt auch sicher alle erwarten, dass sie ein Paar werden. Finn erwidert, dass er schon mit Quinn Fabray zusammen ist. Währenddessen unterhalten sich auch Will und Emma - hauptsächlich über Wills Ehe mit Terri. Will versichert den Glee-Kids, dass Vocal Adrenaline sicher nur halb so gut sind wiethumb|left|Vocal Adrenaline sie. Doch als diese ihren Auftritt mit Rehab hinlegen, sind alle fassungslos und wissen, dass sie - falls sie es überhaupt bis zu den Regionals schaffen - keine Chance haben. Finn geht zum nächsten Footballtraining, doch Puck hat herausgefunden, dass Frauen keine Prostata haben und Finn in Wahrheit bei den Glee Proben war. Zur Strafe schießen ihn die anderen Footballspieler mit Paintbällen ab. Zu Hause erzählt Terri Will, dass sie schwanger sei. Er freut sich zwar darüber, weiß allerdings nicht wie er seine Familie mit seinem geringem Lehrergehalt ernähren soll. Will spricht mit dem Glee Club darüber, dass er die Schule bald verlassen wird, um Buchhalter zu werden, damit er genug Geld für seine Familie verdient. Finn scheint erfreut nicht mehr länger zu den Glee Proben zu müssen. Später zieht sich Will in einem Raum zurück und singt Leaving on a Jet Plane. Durch ein Gespräch von zwei Lehrerinnen erfährt Emma, dass Will die Schule verlassen wird, weil Terri schwanger ist. Am nächsten Tag trifft Finn Rachel, die ihn fragt, warum er heute nicht bei den Gleeproben war. Finn erwidert, dass er dachte, dass der Gleeclub aufgelöst wrude, aber Rachel erklärt ihm, dass sie jetzt den Gleeclub leitet. Quinn und Santana kommen vorbei und fragen Finn, warum er mit Rachel redet. Diese lügt und sagt es geht um ein Wissenschaftsprojekt. thumb|200px|Finn spricht mit Rachel (und wird von Quinn unterbrochen)Das Footballteam holt Finn, damit dieser ein mobiles WC umwirft, indem Artie eingeschlossen ist, doch er befreit ihn und kehrt zum Glee Club zurück, welchen er nun zusätzlich zu dem Footballteam besucht. Während er Artie zu den Proben bringt, sieht Finn Darren, einen Angestellten von "Emerald Dreams", der früher auch seinen Garten "gefärbt"und mit ihm gesungen hat, der das Footballfeld bewässert und grün einfärbt, während er zu dem Song Don't Stop Believin' singt. Finn schiebt Artie ins Auditorium, wo sich auch die anderen Glee Kids befinden und sich über ihre nächste Gruppennummer streiten, da Mercedes und Kurt dagegen sind, dass Rachel die Rolle der Choreografin übernimmt. Finn entschuldigt sich bei den Glee Kids für sein Verhalten und organisiert den Club, Artie bringt eine Band zu den Proben mit, Mercedes macht die Kostüme und Rachel fungiert als Choreographin. Unterdessen zeigt Emma Will ein Video vom ihm zusammen mit dem Glee Club bei den Nationals 1993. Er erinnert sich daraufhin daran und sagt, dass das der beste Moment seines Lebens war. Emma sagt ihm, dass das Leben nur lebenswert ist, wenn man etwas hat für das man sich begeistthumb|left|Don't Stop Believin'ern kann. Als Will die Schule schon verlassen will, hört er die Glee Kids den Song Don't Stop Believin' singen. Er beobachtet sie im Auditorium und stellt fest, dass sie wirklich gut sind. Er trifft schließlich die Entscheidung doch zu bleiben, da er sich sicher ist, dass sie sich noch verbessern können und somit die Regionals gewinnen können. Verwendete Musik *'On My Own' aus Les Miserables, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'Can't Fight This Feeling' von Reo Speedwagon, gesungen von Finn Hudson *'Rehab' von Amy Winehouse, gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline *'Leaving on a Jet Plane' von John Denver, gesungen von Will Schuester (nur im Director's Cut) *'Don't Stop Believin'' von Journey gesungen von New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Where is Love?' aus Oliver!, gesungen von Hank Saunders *'Respect' von Aretha Franklin, gesungen von Mercedes Jones *'Mr. Cellophane' aus Chicago, gesungen von Kurt Hummel *'I Kissed A Girl' von Katy Perry, gesungen von Tina Cohen-Chang *'One' von A Chorus Line, gesungen von Rhythm Explosion *'Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat' aus Guys and Dolls, gesungen von New Directions *'Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'' von Journey, gesungen von Darren und junger Finn Hudson *'You're The One That I Want' aus Grease, gesungen von New Directions *'That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake Shake Shake) Shake Your Booty' von KC and the Sunshine Band, gesungen von The Singsations Hintergrundmusik *'You Can Do It/You Keep Me Hangin' On' von Ice Cube/The Supremes *'Shining Star' von Earth Wind & Fire *'Flight Of The Bumblebee' von The Swingle Singers *'Soul Bossa Nova' von The Swingle Singers *'Golliwog's Cakewalk' von The Swingle Singers *'Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Head' von 101 Strings Orchestra *'A Fifth Of Beethoven' von The Swingle Singers featuring Shlomo *'Chewing Gum' aus Annie *'Moonlight Sonata' von The Swingle Singers *'Don't Stop Believin'' von Journey *'Looking Back' von Kerry Muzzey Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Stephen Tobolowsky' als Sandy Ryerson *'Patrick Gallagher' als Coach Ken Tanaka *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Romy Rosemont' als Carole Hudson *'Kent Avenido' als Howard Bamboo *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Ben Bledsoe' als Hank Saunders *'Aaron Hendry' als Darren *'Taisha Monique Clark' als Giselle *'Jane Galloway Heitz' als Lillian Adler *'Jerry Phillips' als junger Finn *'Justin Gaston' als Footballspieler *'Melanie Henderson' als Barb Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 9.62 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. *In dieser Episode sind mit vierzehn Songs die meisten zu hören, jedoch wurden nur fünf veröffentlicht und einer davon im Director's Cut. **Ein sechster wurde per Tap Tap Glee veröffentlicht. *Als Insiderjoke hängt neben der Eintragungsliste für den Glee Club ein Flyer, auf dem steht: "Lima: You know? Like the bean? (Lima: Weißt du? Wie die Bohne?)". Das Lima Bean taucht im Verlaufe der zweiten Staffel auf und wird ein beliebter Treffpunkt für die Glee-Kids. *Lea Michele und Amber Riley gaben in einem Interview bekannt, dass Glee ursprünglich einen Themensong hatte, der nie benutzt wurde. Sie nahmen ihn nicht auf, weil FOX noch Rechte dafür hat. *Dianna Agron stießt einen Tag, bevor die Dreharbeiten begannen, zum Cast. An ihrem ersten Tag musste sie die Rummach-Szene mit Cory drehen, wo ihr Ryan Murphy sagte, dass sie sexy schauen soll, doch sie war so nervös, dass sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. *Arties Name sollte eigentlich zuerst "Arty" geschrieben werden, was man auch sieht, als Tina den Namen in dieser Form auf die Anmeldeliste des Glee Clubs schreibt. *Eigentlich sollte es einen muslimschen Schüler namens Rajeesh geben, der eine romantische Storyline mit Mercedes hat, jedoch wurde die Rolle durch die des Kurt ersetzt. *Im Director's Cut werden die Darsteller nach Wichtigkeit und nicht alphabetisch aufgelistet. *Rachel hat im Originalskript ihre Videos auf YouTube anstatt auf MySpace hochgeladen. *Der Vocal Adrenaline-Tänzer bei Rehab, der seine Hosenträger anzieht und sein Bein ausstreckt, ist Zach Woodlee, der Choreograph von Glee. *Das war Leas Lieblingsepisode zu filmen. Quelle *Das ist die erste Episode, in der nicht Time for Some Girl Talk bei den Endrecdits abgespielt wird. Die anderen beiden sind Letzte Chancen mit Schuss und The Quarterback. **Auf der Netflix-Veröffentlichung der Episode wird es wiederum abgespielt. Kulturelle Referenzen *Die Schule in der Serie "Voll daneben, voll im Leben", in der es auch um Außenseiter geht, hieß ebenfalls "William McKinley High School". *Quinn nennt Rachel "RuPaul". RuPaul ist die berühmteste Dragqueen der Welt, ehemalige Talkshowmoderatorin und erfolgreiche Sängerin. Fehler *Im Director's Cut, zeigt die Eröffnungsszene die damalige Chorleiterin Lillian Adler, wie sie die Singsations bei den Nationals willkommenheißt. Auf dem Banner auf der Bühne steht jedoch: "1993 Glee Club Invitational". *Tina schreibt auf der Anmeldeliste vor ihren Namen mehrere "T's", als Zeichen ihres Stotterns. Als sich Rachel aber einträgt, ist Tinas Name normal und in einer anderen Farbe geschrieben. *Rachel sagt zwar, dass sie jeden Tag ein Video auf MySpace hochlädt, jedoch ist zu sehen, dass sie bisher noch keine anderen auf ihrem Account hochgeladen hat. *Sandy sagt, dass er das medizinische Marihuana verschrieben bekommen hat, jedoch ist es in Ohio weder legal dieses zu bekommen, noch darf man es aus einem anderen Staat mitbringen. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1